


because you're you

by g_xlatea



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: love alone could not carry them forever
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Kudos: 17





	because you're you

"Because you're Scrooge McDuck, and I'm Goldie O'Gilt", she had said. She believed that it was enough, she really did. And so did he, sometimes.

He couldn't believe it all the time though. Especially now that he had a family to think of.

He couldn't afford to follow after her whenever. (Yes, follow. That was their relationship after all. She went and he followed.)

He had others to think of. People who took him as he was and gave him love. Not that Goldie didn't; he didn't doubt her love. (It didn't matter that she never quite stated it. He knew and so did she.)

She took him as he was too. Well, in a fashion. She had complete faith in him but was it faith in him or his legend?

He knew his legend well. He had worked hard to cultivate it. He was Scrooge McDuck, nothing was out of his hand. But a legend is not truth. He tried to remember that, most of the time.

Other times. Other times, he tried to sell his own legend back to himself.

She turned expecting him to follow. He didn't.

She didn't glance back. She never did, having complete faith he would follow.

"I can't. I cannae follow. Not this time. Not anymore."

She paused for a second, but she didn't turn around. He understood.

She could never afford to not have complete faith. She didn't let people in. She couldn't stay still. She had to lead to be safe.

If she didn't expect him to follow, she would have nothing else

So he stayed, with his family. And she left, alone.


End file.
